Father figures or not?
by KoteDiM
Summary: Ziva invites Gibbs over for dinner at her place and they have a little talk about father figures, which leads Ziva to reveal the fact that she doesn't exactly see Gibbs like that. His reaction..? Read and find out ; Oneshot - PWP and M-rated


**A/N: **This one-shot is dedicated to one of the sweetest sweeties I know: **FullOfGrace.06**  
Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and your endless encouragement. I love you, girl! 3  
Despite the fact that this isn't exactly the most common read pairing, and I don't know how you feel about these two characters together, here it is... Please enjoy it ^^

That of course goes for everyone else too! ;)

- KoteDiM

**Pairing: **Gibbs x Ziva

**Warning:** This story has got an M-rated storyline – what is not M-rated leads up to it. Don't be fooled ;)

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own NCIS. All rights belong to DPB and all those other important people. I'm just playing around with their characters ;)

* * *

**Father figures – or not?  
**

The rain was pouring down outside on Friday night when team Gibbs finally closed their latest case after finishing their paperwork. Ziva closed her report and stretched in her chair as she looked around in the bullpen. Tony and McGee were packing their things already, preparing to leave right away even though they both _just_ finished like Ziva did herself.

"You two seem eager to go home today" she noted "Are you doing anything special tonight?"

"I have a meeting with my editor in 45 minutes" McGee replied "I'm gonna finish a chapter of my latest book this weekend. I've been a little behind on the schedule."

"What about you Tony?" she asked, turning her head to look at him "Got a date?"

"Well... Kinda. Or... Not really. I'm going to a party with Abby. Promised her two weeks ago that I would be her date tonight. Wanna get home to shower and change first."

"Oh.. Have fun then"

McGee observed her as her eyes flickered down for a second with what seemed to disappointment.

"Why are you asking, Ziva? Anything on your mind?"

"I was out shopping after work yesterday and bought something really delicious for dinner today, but I do not really feel like making it just for myself. So I thought I would invite you guys over. But I guess this was to be expected. It is Friday and my offer is with really short notice too."

Tony let out a mix of a cry and sigh of disappointment.

"Gahh.. I would have loved to come! Perhaps we can convince you to cook something for us sometime next week instead?" he asked with begging eyes.

"Sure. We can figure something out" she replied, smiling.

"Sounds great, Ziva. Now.. Sorry guys, I really gotta leave now to get to that meeting in time" McGee said as he swung his backpack over his shoulder. Ziva looked at Tony who quickly did the same thing as McGee as he added "Yea.. And Abby is probably expecting me soon, so I better get going as well if I want that shower. See you on Monday" and quickly ran towards the elevator where he just barely managed to slip in next to his co-worker before the doors closed.

"Have a nice weekend. Say hello to Abby from me" Ziva yelled after him.

As she turned her attention away from the elevator again, she noticed Gibbs sitting at his desk. She had almost completely forgotten that he was present since he hadn't said a word for quite a while. She knew that they were the only people left in the room now, and decided to take a shot in the dark. She used her legs to roll her chair out from behind her desk and to the front of her boss' where she placed her elbows on the desk and rested her head in her hands, looking at the man she admired more than anyone else.

Gibbs had followed her actions with his eyes since Tony and McGee left them, and was now staring right into her shiny, brown eyes. She let the corner of her mouth rise in a small smile as she looked at her boss.

"Anything on your mind, David?"

"As a matter of fact, there is, Gibbs..." she said before continuing "It is getting kind of late and I could not help but notice that you, unlike Tony and McGee, do not seem to be in a hurry when it comes to leaving work. That suggests that you do not have any big plans or a date tonight. So I was wondering if.. Perhaps I could cook you dinner?"

He blinked, obviously processing her offer.

"Thought you were gonna postpone the dinner?"

"I will invite everyone over for dinner next week, but that does not mean that we can not eat some good food tonight, no?"

"Well... If you're sure, then I accept your invitation. I would like something that's not take-out just once this week. So do you want to just go to your place straight from here or would you prefer it if I went home first?" he asked her "I need a shower"

"No no, it is already a bit late" she replied "We can just drive back to my place right away, and change and shower there. I assume you do have a bag with some spare clothes with you?"

"Yea.. In my car."

"Okay then – are you ready to go, or..?"  
"Sure, let's go – I'm starving. And really looking forward to that shower too."  
With that, they both left the bullpen and went to the NCIS parking lot to get in their cars and go to Ziva's place.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Ziva was standing in her kitchen making dinner for herself and Gibbs after having taken a nice, well-deserved shower. She hummed to herself, happy that she at least managed to get one of her teammates over for dinner despite the short notice. Though she had to admit that the thought of currently having her boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, in her bathroom, taking a shower kinda amused her. Or maybe not as much amused as.. Excited?

She continued to stir the food she was making as she let her mind wander. She thought about her much older, yet very handsome boss as she listened to the sound of the water running in the bathroom. She could only barely hear it. Maybe because her stew was boiling right in front of her on the stove.

As her thoughts centered around her boss, she couldn't help but think about his body. She hadn't been able to completely believe her own eyes the few times she had seen it at work, when they had so desperately needed a shower that the entire team had decided to use the shower cabins in the navy yard.

She remembered how she, every time, was trying desperately to avoid staring or becoming flustered by seeing him wet and only covered by a towel that was wrapped around his lower body.

Every time she had been given that sight at work, she had found herself unable to simply put away the sexual feelings and fantasies she had gotten, and so she always ended up in her bed when she got home, needing to give herself the release her body craved before she could continue her evening like she normally would.

Completely lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't heard the water in the bathroom being turned off.

Gibbs walked out into the kitchen, hair still wet, wearing a pair of old sweatpants and a t-shirt that gave him the comfort he needed after a long day. Long week, really.

With her back turned, Gibbs didn't noticed how Ziva was spacing out, completely lost in her own thoughts, so he simply walked up to her and looked over her shoulder at the food she was making.

"Looks good"

Ziva jumped slightly when she realized that he was standing right behind her, but tried not to act too surprised as she simply replied "Thank you, Gibbs. I am hoping you will like it. It is my Grandmothers recipe. Lamb stew with vegetables and rice. For dessert, I have an American apple pie I made last night that I will put in the oven later. If you do not mind spending a bit of your evening here, that is"

"If that stew tastes as good as it smells, you'll be lucky to ever get me to go home" he couldn't help but say with a smile.

Only about ten minutes later, Ziva served the food and opened up two beers, and they sat down at the dinner table.  
"B'tayavon" she said with a smile "I hope you will like it"

As Gibbs took the first bite, Ziva kept a close eye on his facial expression and waited for a response. But when he finished chewing the first mouthful, he simply quickly got more on his fork and took another bite before he looked up at her and realised that she was waiting for a reaction.

He chewed the second mouthful and smiled at her.  
"Once again, you've proved that you're a great cook, Ziva. It tastes amazing."

Her face lit up as she received a compliment like that from her boss, and she finally started eating her own food as well.

* * *

About two hours had passed since they ate dinner, and neither Gibbs nor Ziva had noticed how they both, when they opened a bottle of bourbon that Ziva had bought a few days earlier, had unconsciously decided to spend that Friday evening together.

They were sitting on the couch together, talking about the team members when Ziva suddenly made the conversation take what Gibbs found to be a very unexpected turn.

"I am glad that it seemed like things worked out between Tony and his father when he last visited Washington. He needs a father figure, yes? Maybe that is why he is so immature.. " she said as she took another sip of her bourbon.

"To be fair Ziva.. _Everybody_ needs a father figure. And even though your relationship with your own father seemed to get a bit better when he last visited, you can't deny that you have also, for a very long time, been lacking a person like that. And it has taken its toll on you. Just as it has on DiNozzo. You have simply reacted differently to the lack of a proper father figure as you have grown up. And despite the fact that Ducky has calls me a father figure or a substitute father for several team members, that is something very different."  
Ziva stared at her boss for a couple of seconds, not completely sure how to respond.

She looked down into the glass that was still in her hand, observing the golden brown liquid that surrounded the three ice cubes that were floating around, moving a bit every time she did so.

"I know Tony and Abby both see you that way. I am not sure about McGee" she said slowly.  
"I, however, do not" she added as she poked one of the ice cubes in her glass with her finger, watching it jump slowly up and down in the bourbon as a reaction to her touch.

"You don't?" Gibbs repeated, thinking back to certain moments they had shared together since she first arrived to talk to him at the navy yard several years earlier.

"I would like to tell you that I do, but that is not the case. It is not that I do not feel close to you. As a matter of fact, I probably even feel closer to you than I do to anyone else. I trust you with my life.."

When she paused, she looked down for a bit. And without pushing her, Gibbs tried to get her to continue.

".. But?"

She reached over and placed a hand on his thigh as she looked up at him.

".. But you are not supposed to find your father figure attractive, no?" she said with a sad smile.

He looked into her eyes for a second before she looked away, concentrating a bit too much on her drink which was now on the table.  
Gibbs grabbed her hand and pulled it to him as she a second later tried to remove it from his thigh. She looked at him shocked as he reached up to cup her cheek. The look in his eyes was intense as he gently caressed her face and leaned forward and whispered in her ear

"I'm actually glad to hear you say that"

Ziva softly rubbed her cheek against his before pulling a bit away and looking into his eyes.

"Gibbs-" Ziva began, but she was cut off as he moved his lips to hers. She couldn't help but let out an appreciative moan as their lips finally met and he begged her with his movements for them to deepen the kiss right away.

She immediately parted her lips, allowing his tongue to invade her mouth.  
He brought the hand that had previously been holding hers up to her face, where he had the other one, before he ran his fingers through her long, brown hair, which was usually full of curls, but straightened that day. He pulled her closer as he let his tongue explore her mouth as much as humanly possible.

As they were almost lying down, Ziva on top of him, she could easily feel his erection pressing against her through the soft fabric of his sweatpants. Needing so desperately to feel him with no barriers between his skin and her own, she reached down to free him.

He grabbed her hand as a sudden pause from their kissing let oxygen rush to his brain, allowing him to think logically for a moment.

"Zee.." he started, using her nickname "If we cross this line, there's no going back. Are you sure you want to do this?"

She looked at him and couldn't help but, despite the serious situation they were in, let a flicker of amusement pass over her face. She sat down on him and rubbed her lower body against his as she, with a smirk, said

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.. Are you _asking me _– giving me the _option_ – to break rule 12?"

He let out a groan as her warm body rubbed against his hard member through their clothes. Despite several layers, he could feel her heat and knew just how bad she wanted him.

"I can look past it.. Make an exception. If you break it with _me_" he replied.

Ziva moved down his body and caressed his hardness as she looked up at him with her dark eyes that were filled with lust.

"That would make you a hypocrite, Jethro.." she stated ".. But if you are sure you don't mind.."  
She pulled down his pants and boxers just enough to free his hard cock.

Once again, she heard him groan, but concentrated on the part of him that was now standing proudly in front of her. Her eyes widened. He was big. He was not exceptionally long, but he was thick. And he seemed so..  
"Perfect.." she murmured before kissing the tip of his head and letting her tongue run up and down his hard shaft, soaking him – preparing him. He moaned loudly when she took his entire length into her mouth and moved her head up and down, sucking on him and enjoying him.  
"Ziva.." she heard him say, sounding very determined, as he touched her face, stopping her movements.  
"Take of your clothes" he ordered.

Not hesitating for a single moment, but trusting Gibbs completely, she got up from the couch and removed her own clothes while Gibbs pulled his shirt over his head, still on the couch, and removed the sweatpants and boxers that weren't exactly useful at that moment anyway.  
Ziva got back on the couch where she sat on top of him, their private parts touching but not yet connecting. She found the way she was sitting very erotic. Her wet pussy was on Gibbs' shaft which was not inside her, but simply touching her between her nether lips, and also touching her most sensitive spot.  
"God, Ziva.. You are so wet already" Gibbs said as he reached up and cupped one of her incredibly soft breasts with one hand while the other hand found its way to the place he knew the Israeli was desperate to be touched. Just as expected, her body buckled under his touch and Ziva let out a cry of pleasure.

"G-Gibbs!" she stuttered as he continued his expert movements on her clit.

"Do not.. Do not make me.."

"Do not make you _what_, Zee?" he teased and started thrusting slowly, letting her clit rub back and forth on his hard member while it was still being played with by his hand.

"Oh, God! I can not hold it back, Gibbs..!" she moaned as she started moving herself as well, her own hips now rocking her back and forth, rubbing herself against his hardness.  
Right before she could get a chance to come, Gibbs sat up and pushed her down on the couch as he turned her to her side and grabbed one of her legs, placing it on his shoulder.

She gasped in surprise, but let him have it his way despite usually being the dominant one when she had sex.

He positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance and entered her in one fluid movement, wetness definitely not being a problem.  
She cried out his name as he pushed into her over and over with quite forceful yet passionate thrusts that were clearly meant to bring her pleasure and hit her all the right places. Which it did.  
For several minutes, he enjoyed the sight of her. He breasts bouncing slightly with each thrust he gave, her soft hair falling around her face and the fluttering of her eyelids as he took her over and over. She was incredibly beautiful, and he found himself unable to hold back his climax much longer.  
"Gibbs!" Ziva exclaimed.

He grunted a "yea" as he continued to pound into her, using one hand to hold her leg in place and the other one to grab her hip.  
"I.. I am.. So close! I can not.. Hold it.. Back.. Anymore!" she panted and bit her lower lip, desperately trying to hold on.

"Me neither! Come for me, Ziva!" he panted as he felt his orgasm creeping up on him.  
With a soft thumb to her clit, their orgasms came simultaneously, as they cried out each others names. Gibbs could feel her inner walls squeezing him, making him come harder than he could remember ever having come before. He felt his own cum shooting up into her as he gave a couple more thrusts before finally settling down on top of her, his arms holding him up as he caressed her hair, being careful not to make her feel crushed by his weight.

They looked into each others eyes for a couple of seconds, merely listening to each other breathe, before Gibbs finally spoke.  
"I love you, Ziva"

He received a smile and a soft kiss on his lips, the meaning of which left no doubt in his mind that the feeling was mutual. What came after those words, they would deal with together, but not at that moment. At that moment, it was all about them.

**THE END**

Please review folks ^^ that would make me very happy****

And just a small extra A/N: "B'tayavon" is Hebrew for "Bon Appétit" :) 


End file.
